


Take Care

by hakuzo



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuzo/pseuds/hakuzo
Summary: Natsume visits for advice, but instead finds himself treating a sick Natori.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> sweetautumnwine for Natsume SS

There were a pile of boxes at the doorway.

Natsume furrowed his brows and frowned. Nyanko-sensei huffed and jumped off his shoulders, circling the cardboard boxes to sniff. He was sure Natori was going to be at his apartment. Was he misinformed from last time they met? He had thought to stop by for some advice (about youkai subtly, of course).

Well, it wouldn’t hurt to ring the bell to make sure. A few moments later, a voice cracked over the intercom with a weary, “Yes?”

It was Natori, but it didn’t sound _quite_ like him. Haggard and irritated. Natsume then spoke, “Natori-san. Is now not a good time?”

The intercom scratched with noise and clatter and a quick, “One second—“ nearly breathless. 

It felt like deja vu. He glanced around quickly in case one of Natori’s shiki were creepily watching him from a distance. Nyanko-sensei’s unperturbed attitude eased him otherwise. 

The door opened, revealing a disheveled Natori Shuuichi dressed in sweater material. There was a flush on his face, face mask hanging off his ear. He panted quietly, and unevenly. “Hi, Natsume-kun.” Nearly stumbling forward due to imbalance, he locked his grip on the door’s handle. “What brings you here?”

“You look like shit,” Nyanko-sensei announced unprompted. 

Natori mustered enough sparkle to smile and say in a sweet voice that did not mesh with the meaning, “Oh, Mr. Piggy-cat, you can stay outside. My place isn’t big enough to accommodate your size.”

They haven’t had their bickering in so long. It was long overdue.

Natsume wished he had prepared himself earlier. Before Nyanko-sensei could launch himself at Natori, Natsume picked him off the ground and squeezed firmly. “Natori-san.” The exorcist froze, knowing that tone too well. “What is wrong?”

“Master won’t lie still.”

All three startled at the sudden voice. Behind Natori appeared the shiki with the one-eye mask, Hiiragi. There was no way to read her expression, but the tone used was harsh, scolding.

Clearing his throat, Natori forced out hoarsely, “I have a lot of work, Hiiragi.”

Brows furrowing, Natsume looked directly at Natori. The exorcist sheepishly looked away, clearing his throat again after a repressed cough surfaced. “...You’re sick.” 

Another cough. “Mmhm.”

“Master,” Hiiragi tried again, exasperated.

But Natori sighed, waving his hand. “It’s fine, Hiiragi. I have a lot of work.”

Glancing down, Natsume looked to the boxes. Placing down the youkai cat, he went to stack them in his arms. Seeing that Natori was about to object, Natsume interrupted first. “Let me help.”

The gesture made Natori fluster. He shook his head and waved a hand. “No, no, no. Don’t worry about me.”

But Natsume ignored the plea and charged in with the boxes, feeling Nyanko-sensei scuttling right beside.

“Where should I put these?” Natsume slipped off his shoes and stepped further inside.

After an exasperated sigh, Natori pointed to the kitchen counter. Placing them down, Nyanko-sensei jumped onto the counter, pawing at the seams of one. Perhaps there was food inside... 

“What are the boxes for?” Natsume inquired, watching Nyanko-sensei curiously. 

Nyanko-sensei then ripped into the seams, separating the flaps of a box. Inside there wasn’t food, but a large amount of over the counter cold remedies and a blanket. Another box provided a sleep mask, a humidifier, and lozenges. And the other…

“Hiiragi and the others insisted. I suppose they bought too much…”

“Master. You selected the quantity.”

Natsume then imagined a sick Natori, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, eyes half-lidded, hunched and drowsy at a computer. Unfortunate.

With a sigh, Natsume went through the box and found some items he could use. Crinkling plastic perked his ears. Looking away from the boxes, Natsume found that Nyanko-sensei already helped himself to a snack from the kitchen. There wasn’t much he could do to get Nyanko-sensei to stop, but he would indefinitely receive a scolding later.

Glancing over to the exorcist, looking tired and drowsy, Natsume ordered gently, “Natori-san, please lie down in the meantime.”

 

 

“Here.” After Natori straightened himself from lying on the couch, Natsume handed over a mug of hot tea. “After you drink this, take this medicine.” He gestured to the pills on the side table.

Pressing his lips to the mug, Natori tested the temperature. Waiting for it to cool, he mumbled lowly, “I have work to do…”

Sitting down in a armchair near Natori, Natsume looked at him and frowned. “...You really do need to rest, though.” It felt weird. Usually it was Natori scolding him on treating himself better.

Natori looked to Natsume, opening his mouth to argue. When seeing Natsume’s stern face, he retreated, taking a sip of the hot tea. It burned his tongue, but it was warranted.

‘He should follow his own advice…’ Natsume thought to himself. He looked behind him, wondering where Nyanko-sensei was.

“So, what did you come for…?”

Natsume blinked, turning around to face him. Oh. He _did_ come for a reason… But then he looked between Natori and the medicine. “...I will ask later. When you are better.” 

Natori laughed weakly. “Okay, okay.”

 

 

Natori awoke the following morning. On the side table beside the couch was a note. There were more instructions from Natsume, and another small scolding in smaller print. Turning it around, there was another post-note about Nyanko-sensei eating a bag of dried squid and potato crisps ‘for the trouble of babying a sketchy exorcist.’

Smiling, Natori rose and prepared himself for the day. His aches and throat felt much better. He made sure to pocket the note to remind himself as he worked for the day.


End file.
